


Tell Me About Your Father...

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard, Yggdrastiles (hauntedsilences)



Series: Daddy's Little Angel [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 9k words of sin, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Authors have an accent kink, Blow Jobs, But I mean if you DON'T think Will Graham is a little freak then what are you even doing?, Coming Untouched, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, First Time, Flashbacks, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgy, Past Underage, Past Underage Sex, Pre-Canon, Public Masturbation, Spitroasting, THIS IS NOT OK, Teenage Will Graham, Underage - Freeform, Will is 15, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedsilences/pseuds/Yggdrastiles
Summary: This is the much-referenced prequel to Person Of Interest where Will tells Hannibal the whole story about his father's friends...and his sexual awakening AKA 'How Will got his Daddy kink'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not good, very bad thing and we are sorry. Almost. Kind of. Not really....
> 
> I shouldn't have to remind you all but READ THE TAGS!!! If it's not your thing, don't read.
> 
> Will is 15 which is likely underage in most places yet not exactly uncommon, but we do not in any way condone what happens in this story. It is a work of fiction and Sinner Points to anyone who gets my awful references ;)

_"Are you absolutely sure you want me to tell you, Hannibal?" Will asked, eyebrows raised doubtfully. They were lying in bed, post-coital and cuddling and Hannibal had, for some reason, insisted on bringing up Will's past. Specifically his teenage years._

_"I wish to know everything about you, Will, as you do me." Hannibal pointed out and Will could agree that it was fair but he still wasn't sure how Hannibal would take hearing it all. He had never fully elaborated on it to anyone, telling Nigel only vague details._

_"I'll tell you, but I want you to promise me you won't try to find them, Hannibal."_

_There was a long pause while Hannibal weighed the options. "Very well..." He agreed reluctantly._

_Will sighed, committed to telling the story. "It's kind of a long one, so bear with me. We moved around a lot when I was a kid, but when I was fourteen, we moved back to Louisiana, in a town a few miles from where I was born. We stayed there for about a year...maybe a year and a half." He said, settling in against Hannibal's chest, leg thrown over his. "My dad…had some friends…but I'm going to change their names, though." He warned, knowing that providing Hannibal with their real names would prove to be too great of a temptation, probably._

_"Anyway...the summer after I turned 15..."_

******************************

Will was used to the stares, he knew his features were fine, delicate, feminine even. He was slight, a little short for his age….five feet four in one sock. His dad's friends tried to hide it, but he still knew when their eyes were on him. His dad...well, he was either indifferent or not sober enough to realize what was going on. Maybe he wouldn't even have cared if he did know. Either way Will liked the attention. The way their eyes would linger on the strip of skin visible above his waistband when he was tying sails, his shorts having ridden down to his hipbones. The way they'd leer when he'd drink water, flushed with exertion, and when he'd lick his lips, more than one would copy the motion. It was an addictive feeling, being able to make grown men react like that. People said teenagers were slaves to their hormones. _Please._

It was only Will's nature to see how far he could take it. How far he could push...and what would happen when he did.

Will couldn't help the pull he felt when some of his dad's closer friends would come by the house. They smelled like the ocean and whiskey at all times, and it was as much familiar to Will as it was a little intimidating. Just like the men themselves really. They would drink on the porch in summer and if Will came in or out he would have to pick his way through them, often barefoot, on hazy and still warm evenings.

Will would feel their eyes on his legs, his shoulders, and his skin tingled; his own feelings were clouded by theirs, full of sin, and he loved it. He wouldn’t do a thing about it other than blush, although in his dreams...ohhh...but he was drunk on his own game, if still just unconscious of his own fantastic power.

Still, Will found himself doing things to encourage the looks. One hot July, he washed his father's truck wearing naught but his shorts, smirking to himself at the looks people gave him as they walked down to the dock. A few of the guys were in the house with his father, but there were three on the porch, drinking beer and watching him work. Will was drenched with water, fabric clinging to his skin obscenely. Curls damp and dripping onto his shoulders. Will wondered how many thought of him at night…

As he passed by them on his way inside he felt a pinch on his ass and turned around sharply, but they all acted indifferent, even though Will knew better. Still he felt himself blushing and there was a thrill that ran through him at the thought of it. He said nothing. They however, must have discussed it, because it seemed to have become a game of sorts, "make the pretty Graham boy blush", because suddenly in the following weeks, they'd take whatever opportunity presented to pinch him or even smack his ass.

Will didn't mind, and in a way it felt like a victory, almost, to have been able to reduce these men to such childish games. It did nothing to discourage Will, in fact it only made him wonder if he could push or encourage them even farther. Which is why one afternoon found him wandering the house in his t-shirt and shorts, making iced tea for his father's friends sitting outside on the porch. There were four of them today: Mike, Joe, Bobby, and Pete, and more than one had already managed to cop a feel in passing.

Will brought out the pitcher, and had to bend a little to pour glasses. As he poured the last glass, pitcher now almost empty, he felt a sharp slap across his rear, and he cried out in surprise. He whirled around, mock-indignant, only to be slapped again from the other side. The danger sent a jolt of arousal through his body and even though he was thrilled to be winning, he was still shy when you got down to it, and played innocent a little longer.

Will dropped his big baby blue eyes and tried to calm himself down. It had only been a few nights since he had been spanked in his dream by one of the men there, Mike. He had woken up sweating and so painfully hard, and the memory was only adding to the flush creeping across his cheeks. Will smiled to himself.

"You boys are gonna get me in trouble..." He drawled quietly, his accent much stronger back then, "My Daddy won't like it..." He had turned on his heel to go but felt a warm, rough hand on his elbow pulling him back. He gasped as he lost his footing and found himself sitting on Mike's lap.

"Hmm...well it looks like your daddy ain't here, boy." Mike pointed out, and the other men chuckled in response. Will squirmed half-heartedly like he was actually trying to get away, but in reality he couldn't help but focus on the hardness that began to form in Mike's pants. This was...a far better response than Will had honestly been expecting. That, combined with what they were all projecting as they watched Will squirm, was enough for Will's cock to harden as well, the slight humiliation only adding to the thrill of it. His legs were splayed over Mike's, and the older man held onto his hips, keeping him stationary for the time being.

"Would ya look at that!" Bobby pointed, "Dirty little boy's gettin' hard, ain't he?" The other men chuckled and Will's mouth slackened, pupils dilating with lust. He was, he was tenting the front of his shorts, obscenely displayed, and the thought only made him harder. He shut his eyes with an ashamed little whimper, rolling his hips a tiny bit, wondering distantly what they would do if he started touching himself.

Will bit his red lip and raised his gaze to Joe who sat opposite him, he could feel himself surrounded, drowning in their desire for him. It was dragging him under and he needed some relief. He ran a trembling hand up his bare thigh, wide eyes never leaving Joe's, seeking permission...the approval he craved, and skated a tentative hand over his clothed erection with a shocked little whine.

"Oh my god...this gets you off doesn't it darlin'?" Joe said slowly, mouth open and astounded at the sight in front of him. Bobby and Pete just stared, disbelieving and even Mike's hands on his hips seemed to freeze. Will could only nod as he rubbed more insistently at himself. Mike tilted his head to purr in his ear.

"Go on then, princess....why don'cha touch yourself for us properly?" He suggested and they all shared lascivious, feral grins.

Will's mouth was open as he panted slowly, and he knew the men were considering how they could put it to better use. He unbuttoned his shorts slowly, not with intent to titillate, necessarily, but more because he loved the way their eyes followed him. He's captivated their attention entirely, and he wanted to make it last. He tugged his zipper down just as slowly, but the tiny vibrations the teeth make as they part were like torture against his already hard and leaking cock. Will couldn't wait any longer, didn't want to try. He pulled himself out, hand covering his cock, like he's not purposefully teasing them by not letting them see. Mike had the best view, he could see the way Will's cock leaked onto his own fist and he helpfully slid Will's t-shirt up, teasing his nipples while he had them exposed. Will just moaned unabashedly and started to stroke, eyes half-lidded as he watched them watching him.

Will could feel the older man's cock pressing against his ass through both their clothes, as he worked himself for his rapt audience. Their need was painted all over their faces and Will drank it in, letting it push him closer at the same time as his hand. Will knew they wanted a show and he performed it. He was writhing and arching a little in Mike's lap as the man ran his big hands over Will's body, the tips of his toes dragging over the warm wood of the deck as he straddled Mike’s legs.

Will was so, achingly, turned on as he stroked his cock firmly, soft moans falling from between parted pink lips. He couldn't believe he was going to come right here on the porch for them, with his Daddy inside the house. They studied him hungrily and Will felt so utterly wanton, building his orgasm ever higher.

Will was so close and they all knew it. A couple palmed their own cocks through their jeans, no effort made to be subtle. Mike's cock was nestled against his ass, pressing against the seam of Will's shorts and in that moment, all Will could think about was what it'd be like if he fucked him. Will's squirms became more like grinding against Mike's clothed cock, and Mike took notice, helping guide Will's hips. "You gonna get off like this, boy? Rocking on my dick with your daddy's friends all watchin’ you?" He growled in Will's ear.

Will wailed brokenly, covering his mouth to try and muffle himself with his free hand. His eyes fluttered shut as he focused on his impending orgasm. "What would your Daddy think if he saw you like this, hmm? Should we call him t'find out?" Mike's voice filtered through Will's haze of lust and he took in short, staccato breaths as he drew even closer, oh he was so close he could feel it, it'd only be a moment more. "He'd see you ain't his little boy anymore, huh? I reckon we're your daddies now, eh boys?" The others laughed in agreement. "Go on then, be a good boy for us and come." And Will was helpless to do anything but obey. Anything would have sent him off the edge, but Mike's filthy words struck a nerve deep inside Will and was more than enough to do the job. He came in hot stripes all along his belly and over his fist, shuddering with the aftershocks.

It was only seconds until Will opened his eyes, coming back to himself but he felt like he had been suspended in time for long minutes, such was the intensity of his orgasm. He had never come so hard before and his heart was thudding in his chest as it tried to recover. Will suddenly remembered himself now that the chemicals weren't flooding his brain and flushed pink as he caught Bobby's eye. He looked away, coy once more as he zipped himself back up. Will slid delicately off Mike's lap and stopped as if he might say something to them all. He licked his lower lip and was acutely aware of how they gazed at him, but words failed him. Will felt his t-shirt sticking to him where he had just come then and simply blushed a little harder, turned, and drifted back into the house.

*

In the days that followed, Will hardly slept, and what little sleep he did manage to get was plagued with dreams about what had happened. Specifically Mike and how it had felt to jerk off in his lap, feeling all that mass behind and beneath him, holding him tight and secure. Rough, callused hands running over his body and holding him as he climaxed. Will wondered if he would ever fuck him. Wondered if he could persuade the man to do just that.

Will spent days avoiding the eyes of the men when he worked on the docks, but he still blushed just as hard, if not harder, when they grabbed his ass. He avoided Mike entirely, or as much as he could, afraid he'd somehow know how often Will had made himself come with the thought of him. Will was admittedly a virgin. He knew his peers thought he was weird...but these men...he knew how they saw him. They looked at him like he was beautiful and he craved it, this new heady sensation. He needed more, and more importantly, he needed Mike. He wanted his first time to be with him, and how could he possibly turn Will down? A tasty morsel so freely offered.

With that in mind, Will snuck out of the house after dark a couple of weeks after that day, his father passed out from drinking downstairs. Will made his way to the docks where he knew Mike's boat was moored. It was a decent size for a sailboat, including a completely outfitted below deck. But the closer he got...the less nerve he had. How could he possibly go through with this? What if he was too young? Too inexperienced to be worth bedding? What if Mike told his Dad? What if someone saw?

Will's concerns made his pace falter as Mike's boat came into view, unsure what was he doing, whether he should just go home. His blood was pulsing in his ears with nerves, and his heart almost stopped when he noticed Mike was actually out on the deck, his white shirt stark in the semi-darkness of the harbour lights. Will froze, wondering if he could just sneak back the way he came without him noticing.

"Will?" That low voice brought back too many memories and Will's gut lurched. He swallowed hard but couldn't answer, rooted to the spot as Mike got down onto the dock, "The hell you doin' out here in the middle of the night?" Mike approached him. Will looked up at his warm hazel eyes for a second and blushed, his dreams flooding back into his mind. He looked down at his feet feeling totally stupid for even coming here and now having nothing to say for himself.

Mike chuckled, his thoughts had preoccupied with the boy ever since that thing on his porch. He knew Will had been avoiding them all, him in particular and his shyness was cute. Kid had something filthy in him that much had been clear, but maybe he didn’t understand it. He had been more than keen to let them all see him the other day and now he couldn't even make words happen. Mike put a finger under Will's chin and raised his pretty face to look at him. "Who you looking for darlin'? Me?" Mike asked softly, a playful smile on his face.

Will hesitated but eventually nodded softly, tongue darting out to lick dry lips. Mike's eyes followed the motion and Will wondered if he was going to kiss him. He tried to tell himself he wasn't disappointed when it didn't happen. Mike nodded like he'd made a decision. "How's about we talk on board, hmm?" He asked and Will gave a breathy little ‘Ok’ closing his eyes briefly. It was a short distance to the boat and Will spent the entire time trying to rehearse what he was going say, but all too soon they were there and Will had come up with nothing.

"What's on your mind, Will?" Mike asked, breaking the silence once they were below deck in the galley. Will bit his lip and looked away.

"That um...that afternoon..." He mumbled, and Mike had had suspicions, but now it seemed they were far closer to the truth than he'd let himself believe.

"Yeah? Looked like you enjoyed yourself." Mike pointed out and Will nodded again, still not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah...I...do you think...I mean, could you?" He frowned and shook his head, trying again. "I know I'm not..." He gestured at himself, "...but maybe we could..."

"Finish a sentence boy, I don't know what you're tryin’ to say." Mike cut in abruptly. As adorable as this was, he wanted Will to get to the point.

Will blushed, "Yes, Sir." He took a breath. "I want...um…more. Please?" He asked, looking up at the man through his eyelashes, brow crinkling in invisible lines as he looked up at him.

Mike's mouth curled into a smirk when Will said this and he took a step into the boy's personal space. "Well aren't you a naughty boy? Comin' out here beggin’ for it..." Mike teased and Will watched his lips as he spoke. The older man put his hand on Will's neck where it met his shoulder and grazed his thumb over the warm skin that was exposed by the neck of his t-shirt, "Your Daddy would fuckin' kill me…" He rumbled a dangerous laugh as he thought about ruining this little pup, "…but I ain't gonna tell if you don't...." He murmured and pulled Will towards him.

Will went easily, back bowed as he had to crane his neck to look at Mike's face. "I'll keep quiet." Will agreed, voice dropping to a whisper, even though with the late hour and the roar of the ocean, no one would hear him anyway. "Daddy don't gotta find out." His hands were pressed against Mike's chest which was warm and solid, and his heart was racing, unable to believe that this could actually be happening. It was like a scene from a dream, and any moment now Will expected to wake up, hard and alone in bed.

Mike gathered Will's slim body to him with both arms around his lower back, and gazed down at his upturned face. "Kiss me sweetheart...." Mike purred against the boy's full lips and nudged him closer so he could catch his slightly parted mouth. Will felt like his heart might burst out of his chest as he felt the man's lips running over his. Sure he had kissed a few girls but it had never felt like this. He was hungry for it and clung to Mike's shirt as he was backed towards the bed.

When the backs of Will's knees hit the mattress, Mike tugged the boy’s shirt up and Will drew back, separating their mouths and raising his arms so he could draw the shirt completely off. Mike removed his own and then was pressing Will into the bed. Mike tangled his fingers in Will's curls, tugging gently on his hair as he kissed him, devouring his mouth entirely. Will moaned softly, bucking up against him. He was only a teenager, and he'd been rock hard for a while, so he busied himself with grinding up against the thigh that Mike slotted in between his own.

Mike could feel Will's hard cock digging into his leg and was deliberately sliding his thigh against the boy, he liked the little noises it drew from him. Mike knew Will was only young and seemed so into it, and he wasn't going to be cruel, so he quickly stopped his teasing and kneeled over the boy's sprawled form. Mike stroked a hand down Will's bare stomach and down over the bulge in his shorts before starting to undo them. He tugged them off and palmed at Will through his underwear, taking in the boy's flushed face as he inhaled sharply at the unfamiliar contact. "Is _this_ what you want?" Mike asked teasing.

"Ohh...yessir..." Will exhaled shakily, hips bucking up eagerly. Mike snarled a fraction and spent a couple more moments teasing him with his hand before standing up and shucking his jeans down to the floor. He crawled over Will, kissing him again as he rubbed at his cock.

Pulling away again, Mike slapped Will's hip softly. "Go on then, turn over for me...that's a good boy." He praised as Will complied. He pulled down the back of Will's boxers, but didn't remove them all the way, just enough to expose his hole. "Now that's a purty sight right there." Mike said, rubbing a thumb over his entrance to see it clench down. "Gon' have to loosen you up, though. Try to relax, Will." He said, petting down his flank as he reached for the bottle of lube.

Will wiggled in anticipation, panting softly. It was a little embarrassing but he was so hard and his mind was already so clouded with lust that it hardly mattered. At the first touch of a slick finger to his opening Will hissed softly, his head dropping down between his shoulders. Mike stroked over Will's twitching pink hole as the boy gradually relaxed into it, and soon he was moaning impatiently and pushing back into his touch. Mike's cock was rock hard in anticipation of getting to fuck Will's virgin ass and he bit back a groan as he finally pressed a finger a little way into the boy, feeling Will clamp down on it and wail softly.

"So tight...you like that darlin’?" Mike said breathlessly, completely taken with Will's reactions.

"Mmmhmm..." Will whispered as Mike slowly slid his finger out and a little deeper, doing this until it was right inside him. He was dizzy with arousal and his cock was straining and leaking onto the bed. He focused on relaxing, and not coming, as Mike gently added a second finger to stretch him.

Mike pumped his fingers in and out, adding more lube and gently stretching them apart, coaxing Will open. "That's it...jus' let me in..." Mike encouraged him, pleased with how well Will was taking him. He was so tight, Mike wondered if he might be close to cutting off the circulation in his fingers, but he just kept working them in and out, as Will's cries only grew louder and more insistent.

"You wanna come, boy? Go on, I ain't stoppin' ya." Mike told him. "But I'm still gonna fuck you, after." He said. Will moaned desperately, nodding frantically as Mike indulged him, curling his fingers against Will's prostate until he was sobbing and begging, only taking a few passes of his fingertips before Will was coming all over himself in youthful abandon. "Oh! Oh god...fuck..." He whined, and true to his word, Mike's fingers never left his hole, but they avoided his prostate once he knew Will would be too sensitive.

Mike fingered the boy steadily through his orgasm, refusing to stop working his hole open for him to fuck. "Such a good boy..." He praised Will, "That's twice I’ve said come and ya did." He chuckled darkly, wondering if he had found the kid's weakness. Mike guessed they'd find out soon enough....He slicked his fingers yet again and carefully slid a third one into Will's finally loosening entrance.

Will moaned at the extra stretch, back arching as he pushed his hips out instinctively to change the angle. He dropped to his forearms, his forehead rested atop them. He felt so exposed like this, ass in the air and three of Mike's fingers inside of him, but the thought only made his cock twitch, trying to harden again. Mike kept at it for a while, and only when Will was open enough for him to fuck him with three fingers with almost no resistance did he decide Will was ready to be fucked. "You want my cock, boy?" He asked, pulling away from Will and pushing the boy’s boxers the rest of the way down before discarding his own as well. He tapped Will's hole with the head of his cock, watching as it winked back at him.

Will felt so empty without Mike's fingers and he tried to clench around the air as the man teased his opening with his dick. "Yesss...please..." Will whined eagerly, desperate to be filled. Mike slowly pushed his lubed cock a little way inside Will, and both of them gasped at the way his muscles trembled around the intrusion.

Mike pulled out and pushed deeper and repeated this action until he was buried in Will's ass. "God damn you feel good." Mike was groaning as he started to thrust. Will was shaking with the position, having just come and being totally overwhelmed by sensation as he took a cock in him for the first time. It burned a bit but he found he liked the stretch, whimpering hungrily as he was fucked. 

"Look at you…a fuckin' natural at taking cock, ain't that right?" Mike cooed at him, speeding up his thrusts as he was encouraged by Will's needy moans.

It was nothing like Will had ever felt before and he realized he'd quickly grow obsessed with this. Even though he'd just come, the feeling of Mike inside him was incredible, and Will wished Mike could stay like this, fucking him, for hours on end. Will was aware these weren't thoughts he ought to be thinking, but his mind immediately drifted to the rest of his dad's friends. What if he could convince them all to fuck him? Even one right after the other? Will very nearly came again just at the thought of it.

Mike must have sensed Will’s drift in focus because he slapped Will's ass once, sharply, to get his attention. Will cried out shamelessly. "Gettin' bored, there? Guess I'll have to make you concentrate won't I?" He asked, fucking into Will harder and faster than before. Will could clearly hear the sounds of flesh slapping slick flesh, and he blushed red at the thought of it. Will was helpless to do much other than take what he was given, fingers fisted in the bed sheets and curls bouncing with the force of Mike's slamming into him. He was wailing helplessly as Mike started to brush over his sensitive prostate again and gripped his hips hard.

"You love this don'cha? Told ya I was your Daddy now..." Mike crooned as he ran a hand over Will's back, up to his hair and pulled him up a little. He was determined to see how responsive Will could be, "Gonna make you fuckin' come on my dick, boy..." Mike kept up his relentless pace, the feel of Will tight around him was the best thing he'd felt in a long time.

Will was so close, gasping and moving back against Mike, fucking himself on his cock, meeting each thrust with one of his own. "Oh fuck...fuck yes..." Will’s voice was high and desperate as he grew closer and closer to his orgasm. "Please...oh fuck...make me come...make me come, Daddy..." Will moaned, half-out of his mind with arousal. Of course this only spurred Mike on, not expecting the words to tumble out of Will's mouth.

"Fucking filthy little whore." He groaned, "I love it….go on then, boy…come on my dick." He encouraged, a rough, calloused hand reaching down to pump Will's cock only a few times before he was coming all over Mike's fist, moaning loudly. Mike couldn't help but wonder if anyone was able to hear Will after all. Still, Will's tight hole clamping down around him rhythmically was enough to send Mike over the edge too as he fucked Will through it. "That's it, darlin'..." He praised as he stilled, buried in Will as he came inside him harder than he could remember. 

Mike pulled out of Will and dragged the boy's boxers back up from his knees as he collapsed onto the bed. The older man got dressed, saying little and Will had eventually, weakly, done the same. Mike turned to him as he lit a cigarette. "You can't stay here, sweetheart the boys are comin' by early..." He eyed Will, worried about people - particularly his dad - finding out what he had done, now that he could think straight, "You ain't gonna say nothin' now are ya?" Mike warned Will gently.

Will shook his head. "I won't." He promised quietly. He was dressed, but he felt...flayed open. He still felt loose and slick, and even though he was wonderfully sated, the dismissal stung a little. Will hadn't expected romance or tenderness but...he couldn't help but feel a little cold. He stole away into the night and crawled back into bed when he got home. He could still feel Mike's hands on him as he drifted off into sleep.

******************************

_"It wasn't long before I was coming up with ideas to get the rest of dad's friends to fuck me, too." Will said with a small, tired sigh. "I wasn't thrilled with being a dirty little secret at first but it didn't take long for me to enjoy it, knowing I had damning information on them. I guess you could say I was on a power trip." Will chuckled._

_Hannibal ran a comforting hand up and down Will's back as he lay against him, protective, feeling his voice vibrate through him. "Will Graham you are incorrigible." He said, but kindly, he could tell Will was a little ashamed of this tale. "You like having power much more than you think you do. I have always known this....plus it explains a few things about your...proclivities." Hannibal laughed low and Will dragged his hand over his face._

_"Yeah, I guess you're right." Will agreed. "Took me a little longer to figure it out, though." He said. “I spent the next few weeks after that individually flirting with each man, and then I finally grew the balls to ask Mike to help me." Will snorted. "I still remember his expression…completely dumbfounded."_

******************************

"Y'want my help t'do _what_?" Mike asked incredulously.

Will huffed in exasperation, looking away embarrassed. "I told you. I want them all to fuck me." Will repeated, hating that he had to say it out loud for the second time.

"Yep, s'what I thought I heard you say." Mike said with a shake of his head. "You're a fine fuckin' piece of jailbait, princess, but you sure you want this?" He asked. For all his gruff demeanour and a tendency to fuck Will into incoherence, Mike still cared. Well, the same kind of care that someone might show an injured animal. Will nodded enthusiastically, curling his lips to suck on them as he blushed, still not entirely able to meet Mike's eyes. Not when he was asking for something so...depraved.

"Alright. I'll talk to the boys, but I ain't gon' be held responsible for this shit, y'hear?" He added and Will nodded again.

"Yessir, I understand." He agreed.

"Ok then…well come on boy, this cock ain't gon' suck itself." Mike lay back on the couch. Will grinned, and hastened to comply.

Will could hear his Dad snoring loudly, the low sound woven in with the chatter of the TV, and crept quietly out of the house. He was to meet them at Pete's since he lived alone and it was another hot night as he walked through the quiet streets near the water. His heart was thudding erratically already with anxious anticipation, he had thought of literally nothing else since Mike told him yesterday. He got to the house in no time and rang the doorbell, practically unable to breathe as he waited, and hugely relieved when it was Mike himself who opened it, beer in hand. "Hi…" Will said awkwardly.

Mike smiled devilishly. "Come on in princess..." he pushed the door wide and stroked at Will's bare arm as he entered. Will wasn't quite sure if it was a gesture of reassurance or possession. Mike led Will inside, and he noticed everyone else was there already. Four men. Four cocks. He was getting ahead of himself. The men were gathered in the living room, looking like any other evening as they laughed and smoked and drank. Will could tell they weren't drunk, though, they'd probably only had a couple beers each. It was a weekday and none could afford to be nursing a hangover while navigating the hazards that went along with fishing, sailing, and shipyard work.

"Well if it ain't the reason we’re all here!" Joe called out upon seeing Will. "Mike here tells us he ain't satisfying ya..." Which got a round of laughs and hoots and Mike telling him to fuck off.

"Nah, sweet little thing like that? Bet he lookin' for his daddy, ain't that right?" Pete grinned. "Ain't that what got you off last time? Thought of your daddy knowin' what you were up to, jerkin' your dick in front of God and everyone." He teased, and they laughed when Will blushed shyly, wetting his lips as he looked away. He liked the teasing though, it brought a low current of humiliation that went straight to his dick.

"Goddamn, he’s pretty as any girl I've ever seen..." Bobby marvelled. "We done got lucky with this'un."

"We all gon' stand 'round admiring them cock-sucking lips of his, or y'all gonna fuckin’ do something about it?" Mike asked, already half hard in his jeans and wanting to get this started already.

"Yeah why don'cha come over here, sweetheart, sit on Daddy's lap and let me taste them cherry lips, hmm?" Joe asked and Will took the invitation, walking over to the couch and straddling him before settling into his lap. Joe ran his hands up Will's thighs, dark brown eyes raking over the light body on top of him. His hands reached Will's t-shirt and he used it to pull the boy down to his mouth. Joe caught Will's curls with the other hand as they kissed, holding him there and humming appreciatively when Will rocked his hips into him and moaned quietly.

Pete, watching this little show, huffed an incredulous laugh. "Oh my god he loves it, don't he?" He looked up at Mike who was leaning on the back of his chair, "The fuck you do to that boy?" He joked and Bobby laughed out loud.

Mike shoved Pete's shoulder and shrugged, "I ain't do nothing to him he didn't ask me for....perfect lil whore is all." Mike licked his lips as he spoke, eyes never leaving Will where he was grinding himself hungrily on Joe's lap.

The older man's hands were all over him and then he was removing the boy's shirt and showing them all his soft, pale skin. "You _are_ a pretty little thing...now what we gon' do with ya." Joe murmured softly and suddenly the air in room felt charged.

Will smirked deviously as he gave a particularly filthy roll of his hips. "Fuck me?” He offered flirtatiously, earning him a smack on the ass from Joe that had him inhale sharply. "Ohh! Harder..." Will coaxed, and Joe just shook his head in amusement. "I'll take you across my knee, boy. We'll see how prettily you beg then." Joe suggested and laughed at the way Will's pupils dilated.

"Strip him down first." Bobby suggested. "Someone's gotta prep him..."

Joe undid the front of Will's pants and slid a hand down the back until he could rub against Will's little hole, puckered up. "Fuck…tight as a virgin, this one….guess now we know Mike's got a skinny dick, ain't that right?" Joe teased.

"I'll shove it up your ass, we'll see how skinny it is, how's about that?" Mike challenged. But before things could escalate, Pete interrupted.

"Well go on then, Joe, ain't fair to keep him all to yourself. I wanna see his dick leaking all over himself again." Joe complied, helping Will off his lap and tugging pants and boxers off of him. Will settled into his lap like that, naked as the day he was born.

"Goddamn, look at him drippin'." Pete admired. "Wet as a girl. You reckon he's as sweet as a girl?" He asked Mike.

"Sweeter." Mike winked.

A chorus of cheers met this pronouncement and as Joe returned to kissing Will, his hands gripped each side of Will's ass, spreading him wide, putting him on display for the rest if the room and Will moaned hungrily. Pete got up then, unable to contain himself any longer at the sight of Will so helpless, got the lube and came to sit on the couch. He slicked his fingers and pressed them to Will's exposed opening, stroking gently. Will whimpered loud, breaking away from Joe's mouth and dropping his head to his chest, the better to press back into Pete's touch, his hole twitching.

Joe carded his fingers into Will's hair and tugged him gently up to look at him, the boy's pre-come making a wet spot on his t-shirt. Joe himself was rock hard with him sat there. "That good, boy?" Joe let go of Will just long enough to strip off his own shirt and then pulled him back in to nip at his neck.

Will could only nod, hissing in shocked arousal as two men pleasured him. Pete rested a hand on Will's hip and slid a finger inside him then. Will cried out, earning him appreciative murmurs from all of them. "He’s so loud, no wonder you been fuckin' him so much, Mike." Bobby said, sprawled in the other armchair palmed himself through his jeans at this obscene picture.

Pete nodded slowly as he probed Will steadily. "Gets me goin' just hearin' that."

Mike hummed in agreement, taking in the picture of debauchery that Will made. Moaning on one lap while another man fingered him open. Will may have been tight to start with, but his hole was used to stretching, and it wasn't long before Pete could fit a second finger inside him. Will was overcome already by the sensations. The fact that there were two sets of hands roaming his skin was so arousing, he very nearly couldn't bear it. "Fuck...more..." He pleaded, and there were answering sounds of pleasure that filled the room.

Mike shook his head fondly, "He's a demandin' lil thing, best fill his mouth with cock when he’s moanin’ like that." Mike suggested. "Feels like goddamn heaven."

Bobby didn't need more encouragement than that and stood up, unzipping his pants and getting his cock out as he touched Will's chin and turned his face towards him as Joe sucked and nibbled at his neck. "Well ya heard the man....says you need a dick in your pretty little mouth." Bobby said resting his knee on the couch.

Will glanced up at him with his blue eyes darkened by lust. He took his hand off Joe's chest and grasped the other man's cock, licking his lips before plunging his mouth over it, still fixing Bobby with his faux angelic gaze. "Fuckkk..." Bobby breathed. "He looks so goddamn innocent..." He said and stroked Will's cheek with his thumb.

Will couldn't help but show off a little, and he focused on teasing the head of Bobby's cock with his tongue, doing things that had made Mike go weak in the knees. It seemed they weren't so different because Bobby grasped his hair tight, moaning loudly and swearing. Will smirked around his cock, taking him in deep and pulling back when his eyes watered, making a point to look up at him that way, with wide, teary eyes.

Joe set to pinching Will's nipples, rolling them gently between his fingers as they pebbled. Pete fit another finger inside of Will, and Mike judged him ready. "Alright boys, who's gon' be the first to fuck this little princess into next week, hmm?" He spread his hands as he sat heavily down in an armchair, accepting that he’d have to wait since he had gotten to fuck Will so many times already.

Joe shifted Will up a little so he could unzip his pants and free his cock. "I wanna feel that tight lil hole on my dick....boy been grinding on me too damn long." He said eagerly. Pete took his fingers out of Will making him whine at being empty and Joe guided his cock inside the boy, slowly settling it all the way to the hilt as he pressed his hips down. Will moaned long and needy around Bobby's cock, still in his mouth, as he was finally filled and Joe groaned with just as much satisfaction.

"Make him do that again, Joe....it really does feel fuckin' good!" Bobby as he held Will there sucking him.

"Goddamn right he does..." Joe breathed distractedly as he rocked his hips into Will, hands encouraging the boy to ride him. Will took a moment to get his bearings. Joe wasn't quite as thick as Mike, but he was longer, and it felt like it took Will ages to be fully sat on his cock. "That's it...nice and easy, darlin'." Joe encouraged him, fingers digging into his ass in a way that Will was sure would end up leaving bruises, but that was honestly part of the appeal.

Will started moving slowly, gentle little rolls of his hips as he got used to the intrusion. Joe helped him rise up onto his knees and then drop back down on his cock, and Will moaned just as loudly around Bobby's cock. Will had never tried to suck a dick while being fucked before, and he found that it took a whole other level of concentration. His mouth kept going slack as Joe's length would brush his prostate, and once his attention returned to the dick in his mouth, he'd forget to move on Joe's cock.

"Poor thing ain't got a clue how to handle both cocks at once." Bobby teased. "How's he gonna manage four?"

"Well they ain't all goin' inside him at once, jackass." Pete reminded him, stroking his cock lazily as he watched the private sex show playing out in front of him. "Jus' try holdin' him down and fuck his face." He suggested, to which Will whined loudly and his cock visibly twitched at the thought of it, pre-come beading up out of the tip.

"Well I'll be damned. We'll make a proper cockslut out of 'im yet!" Bobby laughed.

"Don't be stupid, he's the one been askin' for this. You sure ain't _made_ him this filthy, he came that way." Mike retorted with a tone of awe in his voice, and the way Will moaned unashamedly only proved his point. Bobby's big hand tightened in Will's curls and the sharp ache on his scalp stilled his head. The man started to pump his cock in and out of Will's mouth, slow at first and then a little faster, leaving him free to ride Joe as wantonly as he needed to. He was so agonisingly close now.

This was apparent to the guys too it seemed. "God damn, darlin' are you gonna come like this?" Joe urged him on in amazement.

Mike slowly undid his pants, after all this time he had a marginally higher tolerance to Will's...charm...but he couldn't take any more. He pulled his cock out and glided his hand over it, also fixated on Will's tense young body. "Hell yeah he'll come…” Mike growled from across the room, "You wanna come with Joe inside ya?" He teased.

"Fuck that's so hot....he is filthy Mike." Pete said, sprawled at the other end of the couch as he also worked his dick in his hand.

Will moaned brokenly around Bobby's cock, indicating that yes he absolutely was going to come that way and soon. He worked himself harder, faster, on Joe's cock, until his high moans came quicker in a breathy staccato that marked out his pleasure.

Bobby released his mouth, withdrawing so Will wouldn't accidentally bite him at the height of his climax. Will almost immediately threw his head back, spine arched, as he cried out and came all over Joe's belly and his own. He sat poised for a moment, frozen in ecstasy, before slumping against Joe, who held him tightly and fucked his twitching hole with abandon.

Joe knew he'd be able to get it up again later so he rammed his cock into Will harder, chasing his own pleasure as the boy rested pliant in his lap, still exhaling breathy little whimpers. After a few more punishing thrusts, Joe came hard inside Will, painting his walls with hot come. "That's it...fuck..." He gasped.

Bobby rather wanted to come, but Will looked too far out of it for another fuck. "Need a break, boy? Did Joe fuck you silly?" He asked.

Will shook his head gently and crawled off of Joe's lap with legs unsteady as a fawn, collapsing next to him on the couch. It took some effort from Will's tired limbs to arrange himself with his head pillowed on his arms, while his puffy little hole was displayed. "Go on..." He said, voice muffled a little, "Fuck me."

Joe moved off the couch out of the way and flopped in a chair as Bobby looked at Mike for....not permission as such but something. "He ok?" Mike just nodded, a mixture of pride and desire on his face and Bobby slid his dick easily into Will's ass, slick with come, in one firm push. "Dirty lil bitch." He exhaled and holding the boy firmly by his hips he started thrusting.

Will was mewling into the couch as he was filled again, satisfied to be getting more cock, that he didn't have to stop yet. This was just what he had wanted. Pete lifted the boy's head a little from where it rested just next to his thigh, to feed him his dick. Will raised himself onto all fours so he could oblige and sank his mouth confidently over Pete's throbbing erection. "You are one naughty boy...." Pete said petting and pulling at his curls.

Will couldn't get enough of the feeling of being fucked, even when sore and oversensitive. Or rather, _especially_ when sore and oversensitive. It was an all-consuming sensation and Will loved feeling like he was being used. He'd already had his and now it was time for the others to use him to achieve theirs. The thought alone was enough to make Will wish he could get hard again, but instead he focused on the cock he was sucking.

Bobby's cock meanwhile, slid in and out of his hole with obscene squelching sounds, as the lube and come from his previous fucking made him slick. If it wasn't for the fact that Bobby's cock was wider than Joe's had been, Will thought he might not even have been able to feel it so well at all. Still, he tried to please, sucking Pete for all he was worth. Will almost didn't want them to come, wanted them all to just keep on fucking him, but he knew it wasn't realistic. So instead he made sure to be a good boy for them all, to make sure that they enjoyed this and would be happy to fuck him again. Will wondered how he'd ever be satisfied with only a single cock to service him in the future, and figured that whomever he ended up with would have to be an exceptionally talented fuck to keep him sated.

Pete was in heaven with that beautiful mouth on his rock hard cock. He had been getting off on fingering the boy open, feeling how tight he was, watching him ride Joe until he came all over himself, and from his own hand. Now he finally had Will moaning around him as Bobby relentlessly pounded into him. Pete could feel as well as see the jarring of his body as he was fucked hard.

Pete fisted his hand in the boy's curls. "Jesus he's good at this..." He groaned, "Gonna swallow my come like a good boy?" He was thrusting up into Will's mouth to meet his determined suckling and he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Yeah...." Bobby growled, "He wants his wet lil hole fuckin' filled too, don’cha?” He dug his fingers into Will's skin hard enough to bruise as he drove into the boy.

Will moaned high and loud, his voice vibrating against Pete's cock as he agreed thoroughly with both their questions. He forced himself to take Pete's cock deeper like he'd been practicing with Mike, deep into his throat where he held it there for a few seconds, swallowing around the intrusion before pulling back to breathe only to do it again when he'd recovered. Pete only lasted to the second time, fist tightening in Will's curls and holding him down a couple more seconds as he spilled down his throat. Will took it like he was born for this, swallowing every last drop until Pete released him and he pulled back enough to suckle the last drops from the tip. Pete pulled away, releasing Will’s hair, when he grew too sensitive and tucked himself back into his jeans.

Not having to worry about Will choking anymore, Bobby fucked into him with abandon, harder and faster than he had been able to before. Will dropped back down onto his forearms and took it all, even managing to squeeze his rim around Bobby's cock. "Yeah that's a good boy…go on and milk that fuckin' dick." He moaned. "You want me to fuck you full, you're gonna have to work for it, sweetheart." He said and Will obediently rocked backwards, meeting each of Bobby's thrusts with one of his own, each one punctuated with a delicate little breathless moan.

Will impaled himself roughly over and over on Bobby's cock, greedy and desperate little cries filling the room, and it wasn't long until the older man gripped him tight. "Oh shit!" He spat as his orgasm hit him hard and he spilled inside of Will. Bobby stayed there a few moments until he was softer and then he let go of Will who crumpled on the couch.

Mike got up from his chair to let Bobby sit and to finally go and claim this little slut. He half nudged half pulled Will so he was laying on his back - Pete let him rest his head on his lap - and pumped his hand the boy's now erect cock a few times. "You ok there princess?" Mike asked as he rubbed the head of his cock over Will's sloppy entrance, "You want Daddy to fuck you now?" He asked and the rest of them laughed darkly at this.

Will parted his legs eagerly, hooking one ankle along the back of the couch while the other dangled on the ground. "Yes please..." He begged quietly, moaning softly when Mike pushed his knees up towards Will's body. He'd always been a bendy child and it seemed that now it was coming in handy.

"Please what, boy?" Mike demanded, now slapping the head of his cock against Will's red, leaking hole.

"Please fuck me, Daddy." Will whined, his voice purposefully higher than usual. He loved how the depraved words made his cock leak, and he liked how the others looked at him when he said it. Hungrily, like he was a feast to be devoured. He loved feeling this way. These men didn't think Will was weird or undesirable. No, they loved getting to fuck Will and Will loved getting fucked. He felt useful, and his mind was blissfully quiet in these times, he knew exactly what they thought of him and his empathy only heightened his pleasure by feeding off of everyone else's.

Mike relented, pressing forward into Will with hardly any resistance. "Tighten up, sweetheart I wanna feel you on my dick." Mike instructed, slapping his ass to get his hole to clench and the thought went straight to Will's groin along with the sting on his skin. "You like that? Filthy boy." He chided as he fucked him. "Next time maybe I’ll try and fit a fist in there..." He threatened and shook his head in surprise when Will moaned an affirmative. The thought was both terrifying and arousing and Will was getting close to his release for the second time that night.

"Please Daddy...please make me come on your cock." He asked, voice broken with want.

Mike leaned his weight over Will and obligingly rolled his hips deliberate and fast into the boy, gripping his thighs and hitting his sensitive prostate every stroke. "Oh I will, cher...you take it so damn well." Mike purred.

He had Will on display for them all this way; head thrown back, curls messy, face flushed, blowjob swollen lips and his own pre-come leaking onto his pale skin as he was ruined on Mike's cock. Will was crying out louder and more insistent and they were all spellbound as they watched the boy come apart under their friend.

"Come on darlin'...I want ya to come on Daddy's dick right this fuckin' minute." Mike urged him and his mouth fell open as Will clenched down hard, near screaming, almost immediately and came in hot pulses all over both their stomachs.

"Oh fuck.... _Daddy_..." Will whined, limp body jostled with each thrust as Mike fucked him into the couch. Will had never come so intensely in his life, tears in his eyes and trembling as Mike fucked him through it. He didn't last long after that, and a few deep thrusts later, he was coming in thick, hot ropes, filling Will up to bursting. He hovered over Will for a moment, before scooting back and slipping out of his loose, dripping hole. "Good boy...takin' all that cock so well. You done so good." He praised, smoothing damp curls away from Will's face in a manner that might have even been called tender…

******************************

_"I sense a theme emerging." Hannibal interrupted._

_"Oh? What's that, then?" Will asked, curious despite himself._

_"You seek out rough, dangerous men and then somehow manage to endear yourself to them, until truly hurting you no longer has any appeal to them…if it ever did to begin with." He said simply, gratified at the way that Will blushed._

_"I don't..."_

_"You do....that and you have classic daddy issues. Textbook." Hannibal nodded wisely and then smiled lovingly._

_"Shut up and kiss me." Will demanded as he draped himself over Hannibal, a smile teasing at his lips. "Don't think I didn't notice you hard against my leg, you like hearing about my past...dalliances."_

_"Mmm, I do." Hannibal agreed, peppering kisses down Will's neck. "It rather puts me in the mood to...dally with you anew."_

_"Please." Will half-whispered as Hannibal nipped at his collarbone. "You're never not in that mood."_

_"Very true." Hannibal agreed. "How could anyone resist you, beautiful boy?"_


End file.
